


Kink Confirmed

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Choking, Embarrassment, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had happened twice before but this time he knew better than to blow it off. This was a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> For Kelly because their fics are amazing and the vomit fanfiction department is lacking.

"Geoff," Michael coughs out, curling his body as he falls forward onto his hands. He's seated on the hardwood floor of the other side of the bedroom. Hearing his name, Geoff turns from his spot at the dresser to look but his view is obstructed by the bed. He listens closely, eventually putting together what's happening. 

Michael coughs again, dry heaving as Geoff scrambles to shove a trashcan under his face, getting prepared for his boyfriend to upchuck his lunch. The heavily tattooed man takes a seat beside him on the floor, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it up and down, comfortingly.

"Calm down, buddy. It's okay. You'll feel better once it's out," he coaxes.

Michael lets out another harsh cough, gagging before finally feeling the acid coming up from his stomach, burning as it reaches the back of his throat. He grips the sides of the can hard and starts vomiting. 

Geoff automatically looks away, it's just instinct. Normally people wouldn't watch another person throwing up, especially right beside them.

The smell that fills the room is strong, it gives Geoff an awful feeling in his own stomach and he turns back to look at Michael, who gasps for air between retches. He notes how much color has drained from the kid's usual pale skin and the way his knuckles are turning white from the pressure he's putting on them.

Geoff places his other hand on top of Michael's and rubs his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles as he finishes throwing up. 

Michael's grip loosens after a few seconds of making sure he doesn't start throwing up again. He wipes the spit line from his mouth on his shoulder sleeve. 

Geoff eases him back into his hold and using his foot, carefully slides the bucket a few inches away. He presses a kiss into Michael's hair and Michael rubs Geoff's arm that is currently acting like a seatbelt. 

When Geoff has a moment to think he finally realizes he's half hard. "Fuck, not again," he groans internally, reaching a hand down to readjust himself.

This had happened twice before but this time he knew better than to blow it off. This was a kink. 

When he was fifteen he and his brother had stayed home from school. His brother was younger than him and was sick with the flu which meant consequently he had ended up staying home as well, to take care of him.

Watching his brother throw up had stirred something up inside of him and he did have a boner at the time, but he shook it off, relating it entirely to his testosterone and such. As a teenage boy he knew first hand about awkward untimely boners.

Even the second time it happened, he was in the nurse's office recovering from a bloody nose he had earned for "not playing fair" in gym, when a kid walked in, tears staining his pudgy face as he coughed.

The kid took two more steps before collapsing while the nurse was in the adjoined room to her office. Geoff, who was certainly in a bad mood, did not want to have to deal with this so he hollered for her to come. When she lifted the poor boy off the floor he had promptly started throwing up onto himself, borderline unconscious.

It wasn't that he didn't find it a bit gross, he definitely gagged internally at the site of the chunks rolling off the kid's tongue, but he found that he could appreciate it, in a sense.

Which just confirms it. The situation and the way it makes him feel inside when he sees someone gagging, the sound of their stomach gurgling. It does something to him. 

He feels ashamed, running a hand through through his messy hair as he nurses a growing erection in his pants. Wondering if he'll have to confront Michael about it eventually.

How he's managed to keep this weakness hidden for so long is beyond him. He's never delved into it though, purposefully seeked it out somewhere or in porn, he just sort of acknowledged it when it came up.

He hears it happen again, later that night and wants desperately to ignore it. To turn on his heel, head back to the living room and shove some earbuds in his ears. He doesn't, of course, because he cares about Michael and wants to be a good boyfriend.

With a soft sigh, he makes a right turn into the bathroom and crouches down to Michael's level, rubbing his back that's hunched over the toilet. Geoff had taken care of himself earlier but quickly realized being around Michael throwing up for the second time would rile him up again.

Geoff quietly takes in the sight of Michael's body spasming, regurgitating almost nothing at this point as his stomach had already emptied itself out. It's a little sadistic but he finds it to be torturous that he starts picturing Michael hunched over, in the same position, over Geoff's dick.

He imagines the way it would feel to have his cock down his boyfriend's throat, the contractions of the other's pharynx against his length when the choking and vomiting continues.

Slowly, he's pulled out of his daydream by the slight tugging on his pant leg. He looks down to find Michael breathing heavily, head rested on one arm against the toilet seat. "Deep breaths," he finally says, after finding his voice. It comes out cracked and out of tune.

"I'm... trying," Michael says through breaths, looking up to meet Geoff's gaze, and Geoff smiles at him lightly, acknowledging that he sees him trying. He hooks the crooks of his arms under Michael's armpits and hoists him up.

Even though he's feeling weak Michael does his best to stay upright as Geoff leads him with a steady grip around his shoulders, out of the bathroom, into their bedroom and onto their bed.

He gets Michael situated on the bed, lying on his back so he's comfy. Placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead and returning to the bathroom, Geoff flushes the toilet before washing his hands and then running a washcloth under the cold stream of water.

He wrings out the excess liquid so it doesn't drip all over the floor and walks back to the bedroom, folding and placing the damp washcloth on Michael's head. The coolness of the cloth is a nice contrast to the heat his body is feeling after forcefully exerting itself.

Geoff slides onto the bed beside Michael, reaching back to fluff his own pillow before resting his head on it. "Thanks, Geoff," he croaks, throat rough and sore. He reaches out to find the man's hand to give it a squeeze but his hand meets something else.

Upon realization that he's accidently grabbed Geoff's slightly hardened dick he immediately retracts his hand, letting out a low laugh at the situation. "You alright with that?" he asks through the scratchy pain in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, just gonna sleep it off," he replies without further explanation. Luckily Michael doesn't question it, either choosing not to pry because of the pain or just feeling tired.

He waits a few minutes before whispering, "g'night bud, hope you feel better tomorrow," letting his hand find Michael's and lacing their fingers. Maybe he'd explain it to him tomorrow, if he was feeling brave.


End file.
